Arranged Marriage
by fresh breath
Summary: To him the timing was never right. He would not be forced into this. His heart went to grave with his beloved wife. There was simply no other. He would not marry Yoruichi, that idea was absurd. Byakuya and Yoruichi are forced into a arranged marriage. Can they make it work or will their differences separate them? Rated M for juicey fresh lemons in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**AN: This pairing doesn't get as much love as the other pairings do. They need to be more fics about them. So I took upon myself to write this fic**. **Hopefully there aren't any Ocs...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya calmly took a sit on his mat. A mat made of all the finest materials fit for a noble. His face was emotionless and his eyes distant. The elders eyed him cautiously. It was known fact that they feared him. He liked it like that. It showed that they respected him as expected. It was one those monotonous days where he had to see them. They all were elderly men with the same code of dress, black shimigami robes with green scarf's neatly folded around their necks. It was not that he liked it but he only did it for the sake of the Kuchiki's clan. It regarded complex regulations and decisions that needed to be made by Byakuya as the head. It was something that couldn't have been avoided. He closed his eyes listening to the elders as they read from the announcement scroll. The elderly man had a slow condescending voice. If Byakuya was not so attentive he would have fallen asleep a long time ago. Life had slowed down now that Aizen had finally been defeated. It was better and peaceful. He wished Hisana was her with him to enjoy the new found tranquillity of Soul society. It was nice.

"A man from Rukongai requires to have an audience with you. He states that it is urgent." One of the elders said politely.

"What is it about?" Byakuya inquired.

"He said that the matter will be doubt with when he meets you. He says it has something to do with the land your father promised him over a century ago. Is there a particular day when you're free Kuchiki dono?"

"I have no time for insignificant matters."

"Understood." The elder closed the scroll that he was he reading. Silence filled the room as all three of the elders looked at Byakuya. Byakuya waited for more announcements regarding the Kuchiki clan.

"Is there anything else?" Byakuya deep voice echoed through out the room.

"No Kuchiki dono. You may take leave." One of the elders said politely. Byakuya stood up. He bowed then turned his back towards them headed for the door.

" Kuchiki dono, there's one thing I forgot to mention." Byakuya stopped in his tracks. He hated this elder, Tenzen. Most of the time this elder remained quiet and reserved during these meetings. The only times he would speck was when he opposed something Byakuya did. One of the instances was Byakuya's his marriage to Hisana. He did everything in his power to make sure that the two never wedded. It didn't work however. Byakuya was the head after all. Byakuya was never found of him but had grown to work with him over the years.

"What is it Tenzen?" Byakuya asked at he looked the man. His face was serene as always mapped with wrinkles.

"I apologise Kuchiki dono. I should have brought this up earlier in the meeting. It's relevant I assure you, by no means an insignificant matter." He smiled. The wrinkles on his face contorting as he did so.

"What is the matter?" Byakuya sat down. He was alert. If it was an emergency involving the Kuchiki clan then he needed to be informed about it soon as possible.

" Kuchicki dono, it is not complex. It is a matter that can be doubt with very easily. All we need to do is provide you with a solution to this problem? Tenzen smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"You are the head of the well breed Kuchiki clan who has failed to produce an heir. It is only a matter of time Kuchiki dono. This clan needs an heir; it needs someone to take over when you are an unable."

" Unable? Do you doubt my abilities?" He could feel his temper rise. Tenzen was an insolent old man.

" By no means. You are one of the most powerful heads this clan has ever seen. Your skill is impeccable. However I must be truthful. This clans needs to continue. It about time, don't you think so?"

"What are you suggesting?" He made no attempt to hide the annoyance in his voice.

" Marriage." Tenzen smiled at Byakuya. He pulled out a black scroll out of his shelve. He knew he wasn't over his late wife Hisana. It was sad but this was reality. Byakuya felt like everything was in slow motion. He was angry though it didn't show on his face.

"Find a woman of noble blood and marry her." Tenzen smiled

"I will not be forced into an arranged marriage." He would be forced to marry someone else. His heart went to the grave with Hisana

"It's your duty as the head of the Kuchiki clan. An heir is needed." Tenzen opened the scroll he had in his hand and smiled tenaciously to Byakuya.

"You see this scroll right here, this was a pact signed between two noble houses two hundred years ago, A pact between the Kuchiki clan and the Shihoin clan. I will read the terms of the agreement to you. It states that if it is found that the head of the Kuchiki clan and Shihouin clan have failed to wed and produce an heir in a set period of 200 hundred years, it a must that these two must come together in matrimony in order to produce an heir as required of them as heads of their respected houses in order for them to fulfil their duties." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He snatched the scroll from Tenzen. Was this some kind of sick practical joke? He quickly browsed through the scroll. It was unbelievable.

"Why was I never told about this?" His voice was shaky, failing to hide his growing frustration."

"You know now Kuchiki dono."

"I will not let my fate be decided for me"

"We understand that Kuchiki dono but these things are not for us to decide."

" Hisana was my wife, I refuse to make an obligation to anyone besides her."

" Indeed she was. You went against this very house to be with her. A very bold act if you ask me. However these are the rules Byakuya. Do you choose to go against them again?" Tenzen questioned him.

"Do you know what it means to be a Kuchiki,? Should I remind you?"

"To maintain law and order, to serve as an good example, to work hard for a peaceful society. I do not need to be reminded." He said. His face was serene masking his emotions.

"Good then I guess you understand Kuchiki dono." Tenzen said coolly. He nodded at the group of other elders and they nodded back at him. He chuckled.

"After discussion with my fellow elders we decided that you and Yoruichi are to be wedded. She has maintained her position as the head of Shihouin House which is great timing. She is back in Soul society. It only makes sense that two nobles from the great houses are to be wedded. She is the perfect match"

"Shihouin Yoruichi?" He felt like vomiting. Perfect match, that was pathetic. If he wasn't the civilised man that he was he would have cussed out loud. That woman couldn't be anymore different.

"You expect me to wed Shihoin Yoruichi. She is riotous, feral, untamed and undomesticated. She would only bring shame to this family." Byakuya said hoping that they would hear his case. Tenzen shrugged his shoulders.

" A treaty was made 200 years ago that needs to be fulfilled Kuchiki dono. We as Kuchiki's do not break our obligations." Tenzen said firmly and the other elders shook their head firmly in agreement.

Byakuya clinched his fists. He looked away in annoyance. He got up and left. He didn't need to be excused. This was too much information for him to shallow. Him and Yoruichi Shihoin, that was rubbish. Never in a million years would that ever happen.

He walked to his prayer room. He hastily opened the cupboard door. He was greeted by Hisana, her warm beautiful face. It was lovely. He loved that picture of hers. It highlighted her best feature, her lips and her eyes. There was simply no other for him. His love for her was endless. How did the elders expect him to go through with this? Especially not with that woman. Could he really go against everything he believed in for the sake of his duties. This was an enigma. He slowly lowered himself to his knew and said a prayer to her stunning wife. He told her everything. He felt like they connected. He went to bed hoping that he would find a solution to all this insanity.

**An: Oh suggestions are welcome. Still figuring out where I want to go with this review should I continue?**


	2. Marriage?

**AN: Another update. I hope people will catch on with this fic. Thanks to 12hinata123, fightingphoenix and aagaberial for the reviews. Much appreciated!**

Byakuya sat by his table. His instruments for calligraphy were neatly laid out. He took his brush and skilfully moved it in precision on the paper. He had a passion for calligraphy. His design and execution of the letters he drew were always to perfection. This was the only way of keeping him from thinking. Tonight was a restless night. His thoughts still consumed him. Thinking about meeting with the elders made him uneasy. He was aware that being a leader demanded a lot but this was too much to bear. How could they possibly believe that marriage was the only solution? He could adopt just like he did when Rukia became his sister. If only it was only that easy, he knew the elders wouldn't allow it.

Why were they difficult? He wished most times he could rule his clan without their assistance. They always interfered. They were not as wise as they though they were. Their pompous attitude could not be tolerated. What did they know? He had to figure out a way to change their minds. If only he could think of something to alter this decision. A marriage to Yoruichi did not make sense at all. He would not settle. She was nothing like Hisana, not even close. Hisana was sweet, soft spoken, delicate and as beautiful as a flower. Unlike Yoruichi who was obnoxious, loud and certainly unmanageable.

Why did she have to come back to Soul Society and retain her position as the head of the Shihoin House? Everything was perfect without her around. He looked down at his paper. His sighed when he realised that he wrote the name Yoruichi on it. She was getting to him. He wanted her out of his thoughts. He put down his brush. He walked out of his room and went to his prayer room. He opened the cupboard doors. He could never get tired of looking at Hisana's picture. That was the picture she took on their honeymoon. That purple and white Kimono was lovely against her clear skin. In his eyes they were the fit each other, they were a match made in heaven. How he wished he had more time to spend with his wife, she had been so wonderful to him. She was the perfect. He stared intently at her picture yearning for her.

" Nii Sama." Rukia's soft voice called out.

"I thought you were asleep." He didn't look at her. He didn't need company at the moment.

"I couldn't sleep. I have a lot on my mind." Byakuya didn't answer instead he continued to look at Hisana's picture.

" Nii Sama may I join you." She asked politely and Byakuya nodded his head. Rukia walked up to Byakuya and sat besides him. She stared at her sister's picture. It was almost like she was staring in the mirror.

"Nii-Sama, I heard about the elder's decision regarding your marriage to Yoruichi? Is it true?" Rukia looked at her brother waiting for him to answer. She was shocked when she heard the news as well. It was unbelievable. She could tell that Byakuya was not happy about it when he stayed in his quarters the whole afternoon and night refusing to have supper.

"It is." He said slowly. His eyes were closed. He was deep in thought.

"Are you going to go through with it Nee Sama?" Rukia couldn't help but ask questions

"Why are you interrogating me?" He asked coldly. He knew his sister was trying to help. He wanted to drop the matter.

"I apologise. I just…" She hesitated before she spoke, choosing her words wisely. "I don't see the point in listening to the elders if you're not going to be happy in end. Your happiness is at stake."

"It's my duty. It is my responsibility as the head of the Kuchiki clan. I will do what I must. You do not need to worry about me." He said emotionlessly. He looked down at Rukia.

"Is there anything else?" He asked sternly.

"No Nii Sama." She stood up and bowed politely.

" Good night." She walked slowly to the door. She felt her talk with her brother was pointless. She wished he would let her in. He was always good at shutting people out.

Byakuya stood up and closed his cupboard. His eyes were heavy with sleep. He said his last prayer to his wife. He went to bed hoping that this time he would actually fall asleep. He knew the next day would be very eventful. He sighed in frustrated as he walked to his bedroom.

The next morning Byakuya arose early in the morning. He was distraught. He had bathed and slowly put on his kimono, a blue and white one. It was a tradition for a Kuchiki man to wear it when they were about to purpose. He had not worn it in such a long time. The last time he wore it was when he purposed to Hisana. That time it actually felt right to do so. This time was different. Now he was being forced. He took of his kenseiken out of his hair and tied it neatly. He went to see the elders. He slide the screen door open, to see Tenzen's smiling face.

" Morning Kuchiki dono."

Byakuya nodded at him.

" I see from what you are wearing that you have made up your mind." Tenzen smiled. The blue and white kimono, symbolic of marriage. The others elders smiled

"I have. I will go through with this only for the sake my duties."

"You have made a wise decision." The elders said in union.

"Here, take this." Tenzen handed Byakuya a small white box. Byakuya took it from his hand. He knew what was in it.

" We will pay Shihouin-hime a visit today." Tenzen said firmly. Byakuya nodded slowly. He turned his back toward them and left. He cringed at thought of purposing to that woman. Everything was going terribly wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Yoruichi-san please come again." The kids all hollered excitedly around the smiling princess. The kids of Rukongai couldn't believe that Shihouin princess would actually pay them a visit. Yoruichi had come to visit an orphanage. It had been had very eventful and fun. There were a lot of games that were played, it was great entertainment. It was one of her duties now that she was restated as the head of her clan. However she wasn't just doing this for public relations but she truly had a soft spot for children. She came here to give the kids a motivational talk. She encouraged them to work hard and if possible, get into the Shimigami Academy and become one among the great captains. She loved Rukongai. She practically grew up here. This was where she and Kisuke played most the time when they were younger.

"Please stay Yoruichi. We're going to miss you! I don't want you to go" A little girl named Haki put hands tightly around Yoruichi's waist holding on tightly to her Kimono. Her blue eyes were full of tears.

" Yes Yoruichi don't go. Please don't go." Shin who was clearly infatuated with Yoruichi said. He was turning red at the moment.

"Don't leave us Yoruichi-san" The other kids chipped in like a rehearsed choir.

"Children. It's Yoruichi Sama. She is a princess . Learn to be respectful." Kenji scolded them. He was the supervisor of the orphanage.

"Don't worry about it Kenji. There's no need to be formal." She looked down at all the sad faces. She didn't want to leave but she had no choice. She couldn't spend her whole day here.

"I promise I will be back and next time with a lot more presents." She ruffled Haki's smooth blonde hair and smiled showing her pearly whites.

"And sweets too?" Shin asked hopefully as he looked up at Yoruichi.

"Definitely." She chuckled. She liked this boy. She reminded her of little Byakuya when he was younger except he was not hot headed. Specking of Byakuya, she had not seen him in a while. After the war with Aizen, life was peaceful. Everyone returned to their normal lives, moving on, including her. She had thought hard about whether she wanted her title back. She knew what it meant. A great deal of responsibility. She knew that she didn't want to stay in the world of the living any more. She had been there for over a hundred years now. Now it about time that she returned to Soul Society, settle in her home.

Yoruichi waved at the kids as she walked back to her carriage. Soifon stood there waiting. She smiled as she saw Yoruichi walked back the carriage. Soifon watched her in awe. She blushed. She wore a yellow kimono and she looked gorgeous. She was so happy Yoruichi had returned.

"Let's get going." Yoruichi smiled at Soifon.

" Yes Yoruichi Sama." She bowed politely before she opened the door to the carriage. It was Yoruichi, not Yoruichi Sama. It was not like she was going to listen. She sighed.

Yoruichi smirked at Soifon.

"There are a couple of things I want to do before I return to the Shihouin estate."

"Yoruichi Sama it is a must that you should return to the Shihouin estate. Your duties await you."

"They can wait. Follow me." Yoruichi smirked, in a flash step she disappeared. Soifon sighed. She knew what this meant. She followed in a flash step. They went around Rukongai, looking at old places that Yoruichi visited when she was younger. She thought of all the wonderful memories she had here. Soifon had much trouble keeping up, even in a kimono she flashed step gracefully. They stopped by Yoruichi restaurants that she loved going to when she was younger. Yoruichi ordered everything on the menu and finished every single dish. Soifon had problem finishing her first plate. She loved Yoruichi's appetite. Everything she did was amazing. They stopped by several clothing shops too, Yoruichi bought clothes for them both. Soifon wondered why Yoruichi would shop here when she could buy clothes made out of only the finest materials. Yoruichi stared herself in the mirror looking at how her new outfit fit.

"What do you think Soifon?" Yoruichi asked as she continued to stare in the mirror. The shop keeper looked at Yoruichi and Soifion in awe from across the room. He stared at Soifon, he couldn't stop drooling.

"It looks great on you Yoruichi Sama." She smiled at her.

" Thanks." She turned to smile at Soifon.

"The shopkeeper is cute. I think he likes you?" Yoruichi teased Soifion and started laughing.

" Yoruichi I…" Soifion turned beetroot red.

"I'm just joking Soifon. Loosen up. Don't be so stiff." She tapped her on the back.

"Yes Yoruichi Sama." She said attentively. After a long and very tiring day it was time to return to the Shihouin estate. They walked outside headed towards the carriage.

She slowly entered the carriage. She wondered what was next destination would be. Her duties were getting to her already. It had only been less then a week and she had such a busy schedule. Luckily Soifon was there to do her duties. She needed to have same fun tonight, perhaps join she would join Kouraku and Jushiro when they went out drinking or tease Byakuya. That would be so fun. The only sad part about Byakuya was that he was not that hot headed little boy anymore. He was always so calm and collected, cool and reserved. He had grown up into a man which always surprised her. She was so caught up in her thoughts she was unaware of the fact they had finally reached the immense estate of the Shihoin. The grass on the lawn was green and fresh. The crest of the clan stood proudly on a flag on a high pole in front of the mansion. She wondered why her great-grandfather built such a huge estate. That man, she would never understand him. She needed a shower. She planned on sneaking out tonight and having a little fun. The attendants greeted Yoruichi by the entrance. They all smiled at her warmly.

" Welcome home Yoruichi Sama." They all bowed politely.

" Yoruichi- san. You have visitors who were waiting for you." Kei one of the plump attendants stood in front of Yoruichi

" Really? Who is it?" Yoruichi asked thoughtfully.

" The Kuchiki's." She replied. She nodded her head. What were the Kuchiki's doing at her estate. Byakuya would never visit her. This was strange.

Byakuya sat silently on the mats next to Tenzen and the other elders. The anger and frustration that he felt was like never before. He looked at the small box in that he left on the opposite side of room, where Yoruichi was expected to sit. He had already formed his strategy in his head. He would not say a word and leave immediately when this whole thing is over. He didn't even want to see her. Right now for some reason he despised her. He felt like he was in a nightmare. Where was that woman? She was always fashionably late. That another thing he hated about her. He rolled his eyes. He wanted to get up and leave when Kei the attendant walked into the room.

" Yoruichi Sama has arrived. She will now see you." She bowed. She opened the door as Yoruchi confidently strolled in. Byakuya felt his heart slam against his chest. She looked sophisticated with a yellow kimono which was ornately decorated and her purple hair neatly pinned up with a single strand rolling down her beautiful face. The ear rings that she wore did wonders to her face. The kimono showed off her curves and her very full perky breasts. She looked very lady like indeed. He felt a heat rush to his face. He could feel his pants tightening. Why was he reacting like this? He needed to control himself. He was astonished he had not seen her like that in a while. Was she taking her duties as a princess seriously? If didn't know her, he would have been fooled. This was Yoruichi, she never took anything seriously. Another thing he hated about her.

Yoruichi sat down and smirked as she eyed Byakuya. He looked different. He was not wearing his kenseiken. His dark locks were neatly tied in a red ribbon (she was very tempted to steal it).He wore a blue and white kimono which emphasised on his very fit broad build. He looked very handsome. No wonder he was the captain the Women Shimigami ascociation wanted to make a photo book about. She had to admit it was strange; he was the last person she expected a visit from. She smirked as she eyed him. They briefly had eye contact before he quickly looked down.

"Byakuya what do I owe this pleasant surprise. I never expected a visit from you considering how I invited you on several occasions and you have never showed up." She asked as she eyed him. He said nothing. Instead he looked away ignoring her completely.

"What is the matter with you? Cat got your tongue?" She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow as she looked at him. He still didn't look at her. Instead he stared at the paintings around the room. Why was he acting strange?

" Shihouin-hime, let us not waste time. We have come here to deal with an urgent matter." Tenzen smiled at her.

Yoruichi put some nuts in her mouth and looked up at Tenzen. There was something about the atmosphere she did not like.

"Urgent matter you say? What is going on?" She put her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

" I'm sure you are aware of Unmei Shibarareru pact?" He looked at her cautiously.

"No I don't think so. Ummei Shibabrareu, I don't think so. I remember my grandfather talking about it; however I am unaware of what it is about." She continued eat the nuts. That's when she noticed a white box placed in front of her and a black scroll. What was going on?

"I understand." Tenzen nodded his head.

"You are aware of our clan's history?" Tenzen asked Yoruichi. She nodded sternly. This was very suspicious.

"No worry I still will explain it. The Kuchiki clan and the Shihouin clan have not always been civil with each other. Over a 2 and half centuries ago the Shihouin and the Kuchiki clan were sworn enemies. Both clans sought after clan after power and creditably, seeking new treasures and vast wealth into enemy territory. Land was disputed over and petty disagreements escalated to wars. Your great grandfather the 23rd head saw the war as pointless; so many lives didn't need to be lost. He called for a peace treaty."

"I know all of this. That treaty was the one that ended the war" Yoruichi yawned. She was so bored with this history lesson. She chewed on more nuts.

"Indeed it was. However there is a catch. It was not only intended to end the war but to bring the Kuchiki and the Shihouin together as one.

"Let me put this simply. You and Kuchiki Byakuya are supposed to get married. Not for the sake of peace of course we already have that but for the sake of an heir?

Yoruichi immediately choked ,the particles of the nuts stuck in her throat. She felt like was suffocating. This was unbelievable. She never saw this coming.

"I don't believe you." She looked at him completely mortified. Byakuya was offended. Was the idea of being married to him that repulsive to her?Well, he felt the same.

"You don't believe me. The terms are outlined on this scroll." He pointed to the scroll. She picked it up and began to read from it.

" If it is found that the head of the Kuchiki clan and Shihouin clan have failed to wed and produce an heir in a set period of 200 hundred years, it a must that these two must come together in matrimony in order to produce an heir as required of them as heads of their respected houses in order for them to fulfil their duties. The marriage preparations are on its way.." He recited out loud and chuckled. Its expected to be in three days at most." He had memorised the scroll. Her eyes were wide. She couldn't believe this. Maybe coming back to soul Society was a bad idea after all.

She picked up the box that was neatly laid before her. She slowly opened the box; she dreaded what she would see in there. She was immediately breath taken. It was a 5 carrot diamond ring, it was huge. It was stunning. She looked up Byakuya who refused to make eye contact with her the whole time.

"We should leave." Tenzen declared to the other elders and Byakuya.

"We hope you understand Shihouin- hime. This must happen. It's only part of tradition which we must not break. Don't try to run away again, it's very unfitting for a princess." Tenzen said suggestively. They all stood up to leave. Byakuya was the first one to stand.

"I want to talk to Byakuya." She said sternly. Tenzen and the other elders stayed.

"Alone." Yoruichi said firmly. Tenzen understood and nodded at the other elders and they all left Yoruichi alone with him. She glazed at him and he still could not look at her.

"Did you agree to these terms?" She asked seriously. He ignored her. His back still turned towards her

"Byakuya answer me."

"I will not be questioned. I am simply fulfilling my obligations. Something you know nothing of."

"So you're telling me that you want to go through with this, an arranged marriage? That would never work. "

"I am simply doing my duty, nothing more nothing less. This marriage will mean nothing. You will remain Yoruichi Shihoin and I Kuchiki Byakuya. You believe that I actually want to get married to you. Perhaps you should refuse because you will be doing me a big favour." He said coldly. He immediately walked left the room. Yoruichi felt like she was hit in her face. He still hadn't changed. He was still that prideful and arrogant Byakuya though very easy on the eyes. She felt like screaming. She took her ring and threw it on the floor. She would not marry that man even if he was the last man on earth. Arranged marriage or not.

**AN: please review, pretty please. For my motivation please. Don't be a ghost reader.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Here is chapter 3 of Arranged Marriage**.

Yoruichi slammed the cup of sake on the table. She nearly broke the cup with her strength. She had taken a lot of alcohol tonight. She was not drunk to her dismay. She hated the fact that she had a strong immunity. Kukaku lay comfortably against her cushion as she watched her friend drink like a fish. It was good catching up with an old friend. It had been a while. The only problem was that they weren't talking. Yoruichi was literally drowning herself in sake. Kukaku looked at her friend puzzled. She didn't see the point in this visit if Yoruichi was simply going to drink herself to oblivion.

The meeting with Byakuya and his elders was still on her mind. The whole situation was outrageous. The idea of being married to Byakuya was simply ridiculous. She was a free spirit; marriage was only going to tie her down. Now she regretted coming back to Soul Society. She should have stayed in the world of the living with Kisuke and Tessai. That would have been a smarter choice. She was still irate. Byakuya was very rude to her. How dare he talk to her like that? She was going to refuse that proposal. How could they expect her to go through with this? She didn't see the point in all of this. That treaty was created two hundred years ago. She wanted it destroyed. It was absurd. What was her great grandfather thinking when he agreed to those terms. She wished that time travel existed so that she could travel back to the past and smack her great grandfather on his head. She was stuck because of him. Even as the head and princess of the Shihouin clan, she could not stop this. Her powers were limited especially when it came to the decision of the elders. Most of the time, they had the final say. She was so frustrated.

Yoruichi had snuck out of the Shihouin estate and went to Kukaku's manor. They blew fireworks and went inside her manor to drink the night away. The meeting with Byakuya and his elders had left Yoruichi in a state of instability. She was livid. Yoruichi had poured her 15th cup of sake and gulped it down. It felt so good, the sake burnt her chest as it went down. Kukaku smirked as she watched her friend. Cleary she was upset. Yoruichi poured herself another glass of alcohol. Kukaku grabbed her wrist before she could gulp it down.

"Easy there princess. Don't you think you had a little too much to drink?" Kukaku looked into Yoruichi's eyes. She rolled her eyes and snatched her hand away.

"I'm not drunk." Yoruichi said sternly.

"You will get drunk eventually which will mean I will have to clean up after your ass. I don't want to clean vomit and shit in the morning, do you understand me? I know that there is something bothering you." Indeed she wasn't drunk but when she did get to the point, Yoruichi was always uncontrollable. Yoruichi looked at her incredulously.

" Shut up Kukaku. I'm not going to get drunk. Since when are you concerned about my problems, unless you actually care?" She said annoyed. Kukaku always knew how to get on her nerves. Kukaku shrugged her shoulders.

"Care? You should know that word has never been in my vocabulary Yoruichi. I just figured that you wouldn't come all this way to drink at my manor when the Shihouin estate has all the finest wine and alcohol. If you wanted to drink all night you could have done that at home. Obviously you want to talk. Talk to me and get whatever it is off your chest and then when you're done, leave so I can get on with life." Kukaku said as she crossed her legs comfortably on her futon.

"I guess you've seen right through me. Well, I will tell you what is bothering me. An arranged marriage." Yoruichi poured herself another glass. Kukaku quirked an eyebrow.

"Arranged marriage?'

"Yes Kukaku, an arranged marriage to Kuchiki Byakuya." Yoruichi said emotionlessly as she consumed her sake. It had no effect on her what so ever, it seemed as if she was drinking water. Kukaku was astonished.

"I don't understand. Why are you being forced to marry that snotty Kuchiki brat?" She asked interested.

"To cut a long story short Kukaku, it is my duty as the princess of the Shihouin clan. Nobility is stupid, not only am I forced to put on a mask but now I have to marry a spoiled snotty brat. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have retained my position" Yoruichi said out of spite. She was still angry with Byakuya for what he said to her.

"Well clearly you weren't thinking. If I were you, I would have stayed in the world of the living. I feel sorry for you. You and Byakuya would never work. You're different people. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. However I do know this, I won't be directed on how I will live my life."

"I don't see why you let this affect you. You have always been a rebel. If you don't like a rule, you break it." Kukaku smirked.

"You know me well. I think the only sensible thing to do is leave Soul Society."

"Leave Soul Society? That's not what I had in mind."

"What do you have in mind Kukaku?"

"I don't know Yoruichi, you are the creative one. Running away is boring. You always do that. Do something different for a change. I say that you should have fun out this. Make Kuchiki Byakuya's life a living hell". Kukaku smirked. Yoruichi looked up Kukaku, her eyes were shining with mirth. She put her hand on her chin thoughtfully. Kukaku had a point. She actually made sense. Yoruichi smiled mischievously.

"Think about it Yoruichi, you have always had fun teasing people." Kukaku carelessly spread her legs on her futon. Kukaku was right. Byakuya expected her to refuse his proposal. He thought that she would run away back to world of the living. Byakuya would never change. He always wanted things his way. Yoruichi chuckled. She could feel the excitement course through her veins. Kukaku knew her so well; she enjoyed teasing people. It was one of the sweet passions of her life.

"You're right Kukaku. I think I'm going to make the best out of this situation. You do use your brain at times."

"Shut up." Kukaku laughed. Yoruichi stood and stretched. She smirked. Kukaku knew what that smile meant. She was proud of the monster she created. Who was she kidding? Yoruichi had always been wild.

"Don't wait up for me." Yoruichi chuckled as looked at Kukaku. A gust of wind surrounded Kukaku. Yoruichi turned into a cat leaving her kimono on the floor. She wiggled her tail and flashed stepped into the night.

Byakuya wrapped his lime green scarf around his neck and stood up. He was exhausted. After the meeting with Yoruichi and the elders he went to his estate to change back into his shinigami uniform then headed to the barracks. He worked throughout the day and the majority of the night thanks to Renji, his incompetent lieutenant had forgotten about his work, he had to produce a document which outlined the summary of events from the last mission. He forgot about it, last night was a blur, he had gone out with Kira and Hisagi to get some drinks. They had drank excessively, to the point that they all lost consciousness. What was in that beer?

He had a long strenuous day. Now that Renji had failed to prepare several of his reports meant that Byakuya's work was doubled. He didn't mind though, it was a good way of getting his mind off the whole marriage. He needed to find a way out of it. He needed to think of a way to convince the elders that the idea was ludicrous. He would find of way of showing the elders that Yoruichi was unworthy. He stood up and looked at Renji who sat opposite of him. He turned his back to his lieutenant and headed for the door.

"Renji, I expect the report to be on my desk by tomorrow morning."

"Yes taicho." Renji said politely as he looked up at his captain. He would work all night to get that report done. Byakuya walked out the door. He flashed stepped to the Kuchiki manor. He walked to his prayer room, to look at his wife's picture. He stared intently at it for a few minutes before he headed to his bedroom.

He sat comfortably on his futon. He took his ribbon and tied his lengthy black hair. He needed to rest. Tomorrow was another long day at the barracks.

Byakuya slowly pulled off his Kenseiken. He could hear a knock on his door.

"Come in." The attendant opened his door and bowed.

"Kuchiki Sama, I have drawn your bath for you."

She said politely. She stood up and bowed. Byakuya waited for the attendant to leave. He got his bathing towel and headed for the bathroom. He took off his kimono and put it on the hanger. The water was hot; the steam surrounded the room. The steam against his skin refreshed him. He slowly descended into the water. The water was hot, it was his rejuvenation. He put lightly scented soap on his body and wet his silky black hair. He cleaned every inch of his body. He got out of the bath when he was sure that he thoroughly clean. He put a towel around his strong waist and walked to his bedroom. He sat on his futon. He reached out for freshly scented ointment and applied it on his clear skin. His thoughts drifted to Yoruichi. She looked good looked today in that yellow kimono. She looked gorgeous, he could not deny that. Her body was curvaceous, he could see that from the way her kimono clung to her curves, and her lips were so full and luscious. He imagined what it would be like to kiss… Byakuya closed his eyes. He hated such impure thoughts. He was digested with himself. He felt so guilty. How could he think of another woman in such an indecent manner? How could he betray Hisana in such an ill manner? He pushed Yoruichi out of his thoughts. She would stay out of them from now on. He pulled off his towel, standing bare as the day he was born. He wanted to apply ointment to every inch of his body. He liked to keep his skin moist. He could feel an unfamiliar resiatsu in his room. He listened to his sixth sense. He was alert.

"Whoever you are, I suggest you reveal yourself. Your effort to conceal your resiatsu is futile." She chuckled as she slowly ascended from the shadows of his room. She did a great job of concealing her resiatsu, well that was until he removed his towel from his strong waist. He turned to face her. His eyes were wide with shock. Byakuya's heart rate went up at alarming rates. What he saw, was so shocking to him that at that moment he could have been knocked down with a feather. Lo and behold, Yoruichi stood naked in front of Byakuya. Her big chocolate breasts swayed seductively as she slowly strolled to him. He couldn't stop his eyes from travelling down her feminine body, from her breasts, to her toned stomach and finally his eyes made it to her shaven womanly folds. He could feel his blood rush to his member. As much as he tried to control himself, he couldn't. He was a man; it was natural for him to react this way. He swallowed hard. He looked back into her golden eyes finally making eye contact. After what seemed like eternity she stood right in front of him. He tried to maintain himself. He needed to stay calm. He could feel the heat rush to cheeks.

"Hello Byakuya." She said coyly. She looked into his hazy grey eyes. Was that lust she saw? She chuckled inwardly. Who knew little Byakuya felt such an emotion.

"What are you doing Yoruichi, what are you doing in room?" He made no attempt to conceal his annoyance. It was then that he realised that he was naked too, he tried to cover up but to his dismay he forgot where put his towel.

"Don't worry little Byakuya, its nothing I haven't seen before." He was not little from what she could see. Indeed he was big. She openly scanned him. He had grown up into a man. His body was strong and very fit. He had a nice chiselled chest with a delicious six pack.

"Relax Byakuya. I just came to talk." She smirked at him.

"Talk? I have nothing to say to…" She put a finger to his lips.

"It is important Byakuya, so listen attentively." She still had this mischievous smile on her face.

"I have been thinking about the meeting we had in the afternoon. It actually made sense to me. The elders are right. An arranged marriage is needed for the sake of the continuity of our clans. The elders only speck the truth. So I say yes Byakuya, I say yes to being your wife." She put her small hand in front of him showing him the big engagement ring that he had given her earlier that afternoon. It was now on her finger of her left hand. Byakuya could feel his head spin. What had changed her mind? He had clearly pissed her off in the afternoon. She looked like she had made up her mind. He looked down at her; he could feel his heart slam against his chest. Her golden eyes had a mischievous glint to them. She was teasing him with that body of hers.

"Come on Byakuya. Let's get a head start before that marriage and make an heir. The elders will be impressed." She slowly wrapped her arms around Byakuya's broad shoulders. She pressed her bare breasts against his broad chest. She looked into his hazy grey eyes. She could see that he was having a hard time controlling his senses. It was so easy to give into lust. He looked down at her, his face emotionless. He then looked at her lips; they were so full and inviting. Yoruichi was about to let go of him when she felt his strong hands around her waist. He hungrily captured her lips with his. He kissed her hungrily on her full lips. He was literally losing himself to lust. It had been so long that he had kissed a woman. He wrapped his strong arms around her curvy body. Her lips were softer then he imagined. He sought entrance into her mouth and she allowed him. He deepened the kiss and stuck his tongue into Yoruichi's mouth. She ran her hands through his silky black hair as he kissed her deeply. Byakuya could feel guilt wash over him. How could he give in to lust like an untamed beast? He had always prided himself on his self control. Hisana's face flashed through his mind. He opened his eyes. He was guilty. He pushed Yoruichi away from him. He looked at her completely digested.

"Leave now." He said coldly. She smirked at him. She could see how she had affected him. His breathing was unstable, his eyes hazy with lust and his member was rock hard. She chuckled. She was glad she listened to Kukaku.

"As you wish Byakuya Sama." She turned her back to him; he could not help but look at her beautiful rear. She smirked as she flashed stepped into the night. Byakuya calmed himself. He couldn't believe that he had acted so impulsively. How could he kiss her? If they had gone further, if he didn't stop himself, he would have, he would have…He didn't want to think about it. He closed his eyes in complete anger. He still tried to comprehend what had just happened. He almost gave into his desire. She said yes to the arranged marriage? Nothing made sense? He couldn't think straight at that moment. He needed to take another bath, a cold one preferably.

**An: Please review. It always keeps me going. Thanks. As always suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
